Sasuke's Birthday Gift
by Avy Nikiforov
Summary: [SasuNaru] Saat Sasuke mengira hari spesialnya takkan berjalan lancar, di luar dugaan, Naruto sudah menyiapkan kejutan spesial di penghujung hari. /"Karena hari ini ulangtahunmu, maka aku yg akan melakukannya."/ Romance/AU/Rated M [[FIXED]]


**Sasuke's Birthday Gift**

.

 **SasuNaru AU**

 **Romance, Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto's characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Smut payah**

 **.**

 **Untuk menyambut hari ultah Sasuke yang super telat.**

 **Originally posted on Wattpad (check my profile)**

 **EDIT: Tanpa petiknya udah saya edit**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

ooOoo

.

Ah, musim panas.

Musim di mana temperatur merangkak naik, bahkan sampai menembus angka tiga puluh derajat Celsius. Musim di mana suara-suara _cicada_ memenuhi sepenjuru kota, saling bersahutan bahkan hingga malam tiba. Musim di mana udara terasa panas dan lembab, membuat keringat bermunculan hingga meluncur deras menuruni punggung. Musim yang tepat untuk ke pergi ke pantai.

Tapi bagi Sasuke, musim panas bukanlah apa-apa selain musim yang bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya.

Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tidak suka hawa panas. Ia begitu membenci berlibur ke pantai saat musim ini karena tempat itu selalu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang setengah telanjang—yang berjemur untuk menggelapkan badan. Selain itu, banyak wanita-wanita dengan bikini yang selalu mendekatinya; seolah-olah dirinya adalah magnet yang selalu menarik setiap wanita ke mana pun dia pergi.

Dan Sasuke selalu menghindar, merutuk dalam hati, kenapa mereka begitu keras kepala mengikutinya, padahal jelas-jelas dia datang ke pantai ini dengan pacarnya.

Tapi Naruto, si pacar, sepertinya punya penyakit tidak peka yang cukup tinggi. Dia malah sibuk bersenang-senang sendiri, bermain air laut dan berkejar-kejaran dengan ombak seperti di film-film. Sasuke yang menemaninya liburan pun hanya memerhatikan tanpa berbuat apa pun. Dalam hati merasa kesal juga. Dari pagi Naruto sudah menyeretnya untuk menemani pergi ke pantai, dan setelah sampai Naruto malah mengacuhkannya. Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau dibegitukan.

Tapi sepertinya, selama musim panas ini, Naruto tidak akan lagi mengajaknya ke pantai terkutuk itu.

Hari ini tanggal 23, bulan Juli. Sudah masuk musim panas walaupun masih belum masuk liburan. Sasuke berulang tahun hari ini. Tapi cowok berambut hitam ini sama sekali tidak punya niatan untuk merayakannya. Dia sudah hidup selama dua puluh lima tahun, jadi satu tahun itu sama sekali tidak berarti buatnya. Hari ini hari Sabtu—mungkin akan dia habiskan dengan pacarnya, bermalas-malasan seharian di rumah, kemudian nanti malam bercinta. Hm, sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk juga.

Pagi-pagi sekali dia bangun. Bukannya antusias, tapi memang kebiasaan. Dia mengecek _smartphone_ -nya dan sadar kalau pacarnya itu masih belum membalas pesan _chat_ darinya. Mungkinkah dia sedang sibuk? Apa pekerjaannya masih belum selesai?

Sepanjang pagi itu, Sasuke habiskan dengan menonton TV sambil sarapan. Beritanya membosankan, jadi dia matikan TV nya dan beralih menonton film. Dia pilih satu kaset film secara acak di rak, tanpa melihat judulnya lebih dulu. Ide buruk. Film yang dia pilih sangat membosankan hingga membuat dia nyaris ketiduran.

Jam sebelas siang, Sasuke selesai menonton film. Sebenarnya belum selesai, tapi karena filmnya terlalu membosankan, maka dia matikan di tengah jalan. Dia mengecek _smartphone_ -nya sekali lagi, berharap si Naruto bodoh itu memberi balasan. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Yang ada sekarang _smartphone_ -nya dipenuhi notifikasi oleh pesan-pesan _chat_ dari banyak orang; memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Sasuke hanya meng- _scroll_ pesan-pesan itu tanpa benar-benar membacanya. Kebanyakan dari rekan kerjanya—rekan kerja wanita. Ada banyak sekali. Hingga membuat Sasuke malas membukanya satu-satu. Ada juga pesan _chat_ dari kakaknya, Itachi, yang sekarang sedang berlibur ke Denmark. Juga ada dari gurunya, Kakashi, dan beberapa rekan alumninya semasa kuliah.

Dari sekian banyak pesan _chat_ itu, sama sekali tidak ada yang tertera dari Naruto.

 _'Sial. Apa pekerjaan Si Bodoh itu masih belum kelar juga? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Setidaknya balas pesanku! Bodoh!"_

Sasuke mendesis, agak kesal juga. Kemudian memutuskan untuk mendatangi markas milik cowok penyuka oranye itu.

Pertama, Sasuke pergi ke _convenient store_. Dia bertaruh si Bodoh itu belum makan siang, jadi mungkin dia yang harus memasak.

Setelah selesai belanja, dia langsung bergegas ke apartemen Naruto. Sekarang sudah jam dua belas lebih sedikit, jadi dia harus buru-buru sebelum jam makan siang berakhir. Begitu sampai, dia langsung memasuki lift, dan menuju ke lantai 7, tempat apartemen Naruto berada.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci dari kantong celananya. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, pada awal mereka mulai berpacaran, Naruto memberi satu kunci apartemennya ke Sasuke, berharap cowok itu bisa datang ke rumahnya kapan saja. Dan itu juga memudahkan banyak urusan.

Sasuke masuk tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Menukar sepatunya dengan sandal rumahan yang ada di dekat pintu masuk, lalu melangkah ke dalam.

Belum sampai Sasuke menyentuh pintu, dia sudah bisa merasakan hawa yang tidak enak berasal dari dalam. Hawa yang kalau diberi warna akan berwarna ungu gelap—hawa yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

 _Apa_ deadline _-nya dimajukan?_ bisik Sasuke dalam hati. Sekarang masih tanggal 23. Biasanya mereka semua masih bekerja dengan santai, tidak mengeluarkan aura yang mencekam seperti ini.

Benar saja, begitu dia masuk, dia sudah disambut oleh sekumpulan orang yang secara harfiah mengeluarkan aura berwarna ungu gelap itu. Aura orang-orang kelelahan, kekurangan tidur, dan yang berhari-hari tidak mandi. Tiga orang di meja tengah yang lebar, dengan masing-masing tangan yang bergetar sewaktu memegang pena. Ada yang wajahnya sampai beradu dengan dinginnya meja, ada yang sedang makan onigiri dengan tatapan hampa, dan ada juga yang masih berfokus pada kertas di hadapannya, tetapi mulutnya terus nyerocos tak keruan

Dan satu orang itu, yang berambut kuning, sedang menghadap ke meja di seberang. Tangannya bergerak secepat kilat, menggoreskan pena hitam ke atas kertas putih. Tapi ada satu hal yang begitu mengganggu Sasuke. Penampilan si Bodoh itu benar-benar berantakan.

Sasuke melangkah menghampiri meja, berpikir kalau Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu saat sedang dalam mode itu. Dia menghampiri Lee.

"Apa _deadline_ -nya maju?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Lee yang tengah makan langsung terlonjak. "Ah, Uchiha-san!" serunya. "Iya! kami harus mengumpulkan manuskripnya malam ini!"

"Bukankah biasanya tanggal 25?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Lee menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak! Editor-sama memberitahu kalau khusus bulan ini, _deadline_ -nya jatuh lebih awal!"

Sasuke mendecih. _Dasar Shikamaru sialan._

Sasuke beralih menuju ke dapur untuk menaruh belanjaannya, kemudian menuju ke ruang kerja lagi. Naruto masih belum menyadarinya.

"Oi, Dobe!"

"HUWAAAAA!"

 _Tch, berisik seperti biasa_. "Kenapa _deadline_ -nya bisa maju?" kata Sasuke. "Kau bilang hari ini kosong?"

Naruto memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, bibir mencebik dan kelihatan jelek sekali. "Maafkan aku," kata Naruto. "Aku lupa kalau penerbit ingin naskahnya diserahkan lebih awal . . ."

Sasuke memandangnya tak senang. "Jadi hari ini kau tidak bisa berduaan denganku?"

"Tidak bisa," jawab Naruto dengan nada suara memelas. "Tapi akan kuusahakan hari ini selesai sesuai jadwal! Kalau perlu aku akan begadang semalaman suntuk!"

"Tetap saja tidak akan selesai sampai besok." Sasuke membalik badan dan menarik kursi di dekat meja kerja Naruto untuk ia duduki.  
Sudah kembalilah bekerja."

Naruto memandangnya sedih. "Jangan marah padaku," kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak marah," kata Sasuke, mencoba menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia sebenarnya memang kesal. Hari ini sudah ter- _planning_ sempurna di dalam otaknya, tapi harus kacau-balau karena naskah terkutuk itu. Ia bersumpah akan membuat Shikamaru dan perusahaan penerbit itu tahu rasa karena sudah mengacaukan harinya.

Naruto tidak membalas lagi, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang benar-benar menumpuk walaupun wajahnya kelihatan begitu putus asa. Melihat itu, Sasuke merasa kasihan juga. Ia selalu tak sampai hati membiarkan pacar bodohnya itu kesusahan.

Sasuke menyadari ketiga asisten Naruto di meja tengah kembali bekerja. Tangan mereka memegang pena dan menggoreskannya secepat kilat, hampir menyamai Naruto yang kadarnya sudah lebih edan lagi. Lee sudah selesai makan. Kali ini sedang memegang pena dan penggaris untuk menebali panel di manuskrip manga-nya. Shino, yang tadi sepertinya tertidur karena kecapaian, sekarang sudah bangun dengan wajah luyunya. Tangannya memegang silet kecil untuk memotong lembar-lembar _tone_. Sepertinya _chapter_ kali ini banyak sekali menggunakan _tone_ , dilihat dari bekas-bekas lembarannya yang berserakan di atas meja dan di lantai. Kiba yang sedari tadi terus menceracau sudah mulai agak tenang. Dia masih bergumul dengan spidol hitam berukuran sedang untuk memblok warna di beberapa bagian manga-nya.

Sasuke hanya memerhatikan. Walaupun dia tahu Naruto sudah menjadi komikus sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, dia masih merasa tak terbiasa menghadapi _deadline_. Apalagi kalau ada yang tidak beres, seperti kali ini.

Menit-menit berlalu. Bagi Sasuke, jam terasa bergerak lambat karena dia tidak berbuat apa pun. Tapi mungkin bagi Naruto, setiap detik itu berharga. Satu detik bisa digunakannya untuk mencoret segaris gambar di atas manuskrip. Lama berselang, hingga tiba-tiba seisi ruangan itu mendengar suara yang nyaring.

Itu suara perut Naruto.

Naruto terpaku selama sedetik penuh, kemudian melanjutkan gerakan tangannya. Wajahnya merona merah.

Tiba-tiba Lee mengeluarkan suara. "Naruto-senpai, kau sebaiknya makan sekarang! Kau belum makan dari kemarin!"

Sasuke memincingkan pandangannya. "Dari kemarin?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" kata Naruto, berusaha menyangkal. Dia menolak memandang semua orang.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, setengah kesal. Naruto menengadah dan memandanginya. Alisnya berkerut cemas.

Sasuke berkata, "Kau tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan benar kalau begini. Makanlah sesuatu."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku harus selesai malam ini juga."

"Kau tidak akan bisa selesai malam ini kalau pingsan di tengah jalan," kata Sasuke. Lalu: "Tunggulah di sini. Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu."

Tanpa bicara lagi, Sasuke berlalu menuju dapur. Ia ingat sudah membeli beberapa bahan makanan tadi, dan berinisiatif ingin membuat hidangan yang simpel namun mengenyangkan. Mungkin _sandwich_. Sasuke jelas-jelas tidak akan memasakkan ramen hanya untuk menuruti selera si Bodoh itu sekarang. Itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu.

Dengan mudah dan singkat, beberapa lembar _sandwich_ berhasil dilahirkan dengan sempurna di dapur. Sasuke membuat beberapa ekstra lagi untuk tiga orang asisten Naruto. Sangat tidak etis rasanya kalau hanya membuatkan untuk Naruto seorang. Dia menggeledah kulkas, dan mendesis kesal bercampur prihatin sewaktu mendapati isi kulkas hampir kosong. Cuma ada beberapa botol bir dan dua butir telur. Di dalam _freezer_ -nya ada satu kemasan es krim yang setengah ludes. Tapi ada juga sebotol jus jeruk dalam ukuran PET. Sasuke menggumam. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dia kembali ke ruang depan, lalu meletakkan sepiring _sandwich_ di atas meja tengah, di tempat kosong antara lembaran-lembaran manuskrip, mengindikasikan para asisten itu untuk mengganyangnya. Lalu ia melangkah ke arah tempatnya duduk tadi—di sebelah meja kerja Naruto. Ia meletakkan sepiring lagi di atas meja Naruto.

"Berhenti bekerja dan makanlah ini," kata Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng tak setuju. "Tidak bisa," katanya. "Masih ada banyak halaman yang belum selesai dan waktunya semakin mepet!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Makan itu cuma sebentar."

"Tetap saja!" kata Naruto. "Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu."

Sasuke menatapnya tak puas. Merasa tidak senang dengan balasan Naruto pada niat baiknya. Ia mendesah, lalu dengan pikiran _"tidak ada cara lain"_ , ia mengambil sepotong _sandwich_ dari piring dan menyurukkannya ke mulut Naruto.

"Hmph!" Naruto membelalakkan matanya, pena terlepas dari tangan.

"Sudah diam dan makanlah. Aku yang akan menyuapimu jadi kau kembalilah bekerja," kata Sasuke sambil terus menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan potongan roti isi itu.

Naruto melotot, tapi tidak bisa membantah. Biarpun begitu, wajahnya semakin merah. Entah itu karena malu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil atau karena perlakuan Sasuke yang—ehm—tiba-tiba perhatian hari ini.

Dia berusaha mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan di balik punggungnya. Sadar bahwa para asisten Naruto sedang mengawasinya menyuapi cowok bodoh ini. Biarkan saja. Toh hubungannya dengan Naruto memang tidak disembunyikan. Tidak ada gunanya main rahasia kalau soal beginian.

Sasuke mendengar ada suara berdeham. Tanpa melirik pun dia sudah tahu bahwa Shino, dan mungkin juga Kiba, tengah merasa _out of place_.

.

ooOoo

.

Sorenya, beberapa saat sebelum matahari terbenam, Shikamaru datang ke apartemen Naruto. Si editor itu datang membawa arak-arakan aura mencekam di sekelilingnya. Para asisten langsung kelabakan, berusaha mempercepat gerakan tangan mereka. Naruto, malah dua kali lipat—atau tiga kali lipat—lebih panik lagi.

Shikamaru meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja. "Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanyanya.

Tanpa menoleh, Naruto menjawab: "Masih belum selesai," katanya. "Ada tujuh halaman yang belum diberi _tone_ dan . . ." Dia berhenti sebentar, menghitung lembaran-lembaran manuskrip di mejanya. "empat halaman yang belum diblok hitam."

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya. "Yang benar saja." Dia menarik kursi di meja tengah dan mendudukinya. Lalu membuka tas untuk mengeluarkan peralatan kerjanya. 'Aku akan menempelkan stiker dialognya secepat yang kubisa, jadi segera selesaikan semuanya.'

Naruto mengangguk kuat, lalu kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap mejanya sendiri. Sejenak ruangan dipenuhi oleh bunyi-bunyi gesekan pena dan pisau silet beradu denga lembaran _tone_.

Sasuke menopang dagunya, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggui Naruto. Sesekali dia memandangi para asisten yang sedang bekerja, lalu Shikamaru, lalu kertas-kertas manuskrip, walaupun pada akhirnya kembali berfokus pada Naruto. Wajah cowok payah ini berkeringat. Rambutnya kusut masai dan berantakan, seperti berhari-hari tanpa disisir. Tapi lebih dari itu Sasuke bisa melihat kelelahan yang sangat di sinar wajah Naruto. Seperti orang yang menghabiskan berhari-hari tanpa tidur. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya membuktikan juga.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, tidak senang melihat pacarnya kelihatan begitu kesusahan. Iba menyengat hatinya, berteriak agar dia juga berbuat sesuatu untuk membantu Naruto.

Kemudian, saat Shikamaru mengangkat telepon dari penerbit, Sasuke beranjak berdiri, menempatkan dirinya di salah satu kursi kosong di meja tengah.

"Aku akan ikut membantu. Beritahu aku mana yang perlu kukerjakan," kata Sasuke, bernada memerintah.

Naruto memutar kursinya, menatap Sasuke dengan mata lebar membelalak. Ekspresi wajahnya juga menggema di muka para asistennya; Lee, Kiba dan Shino.

"Sasuke . . . kau serius?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja," kata Sasuke. "Lebih banyak orang yang bekerja maka akan cepat selesai."

"Tapi kau belum pernah mengerjakan manga sebelumnya," kata Naruto.

"Memang benar," kata Sasuke. "Tapi aku sudah sering melihatmu bekerja. Aku bisa melakukannya."

Naruto tidak bisa membantah. "Baiklah kalau begitu," katanya. "Aku ingin kau memberi _tone_ di halaman ini dan . . . ini." Dia mengulurkan halaman-halaman yang putih bersih tanpa blok ataupun _tone_ dan hanya berisi coretan-coretan _artline_ mentah. "Untuk nomor _tone_ -nya, kau bisa tanya Lee atau Kiba."

Lee langsung menyahut. "Tenang saja, Uchiha-san! Aku akan mengajarkan semua yang kubisa padamu!" serunya bersemangat. Jelas-jelas antusiasmenya belum meluntur sama sekali dari dirinya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke. Mulai menyibukkan diri dengan peralatannya.

Nyaris tengah malam. Semuanya selesai. Rampung. Benar-benar di luar dugaan. Bahkan Shikamaru yang tadinya mengira semua manuskrip akan selesai keesokan harinya pun tidak percaya bisa selesai hari ini juga.

Semua itu berkat Sasuke yang tidak disangka-sangka mampu bekerja cepat. Otak briliannya dengan mudah bisa terbiasa dengan _tone_ dan segala tetek-bengeknya. Padahal sebelumnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh benda-benda itu.

Jadi setelah semuanya selesai, Shikamaru mengumpulkan manuskripnya, lalu bergegas menuju ke kantor. Sebagai seorang editor, adalah tugasnya untuk mengantar manuskrip ke pihak Printer untuk dicetak. Para asisten yang kelelahan langsung berpamit pulang. Sepertinya sudah benar-benar merindukan tidur di kasur yang empuk. Suasana apartemen Naruto setelah kepergian keempat orang itu langsung berubah drastis. Tenang, dan berantakan. Tidak ada yang punya tenaga cukup untuk membereskan kekacauan tadi. Kertas-kertas sketsa berserakan di atas meja beserta pena-pena, penggaris, dan silet.

Sasuke berpindah dari kursi kerja menuju ke sofa, merasakan lembutnya permukaan empuk itu di pantat dan punggungnya setelah berjam-jam harus terduduk kejat di kursi kerja yang dingin. Tubuhnya bersandar setengah terbaring, benar-benar kelihatan seperti postur orang lelah. Harus Sasuke akui, dia merasa penat luar dalam. Baik secara fisik maupun psikisnya kelelahan.

Ia memerhatikan Naruto yang tergeletak di sisi lain sofa dengan postur yang tak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Sasuke merasa kasihan dalam hati. Dobe-nya yang malang. Pasti sudah berhari-hari dia tidak merasakan istirahat. Kelelahan yang Sasuke rasakan jelas tak ada apa-apanya dibanding yang Naruto rasakan.

 _Mungkin aku harus membelikannya komputer baru_ , batin Sasuke. Dia berpikir, mungkin beralih jalur dari manga konvensional ke digital akan lebih mempermudah segalanya. Naruto tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi, bisa menghemat waktu juga biaya pembelian berbagai perlengkapan bisa ditekan drastis. Mungkin setelah ini dia bisa mendiskusikannya dengan Naruto.

Tapi sebelum ia bicara, Naruto sudah bangkit berdiri, tanpa suara melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi _shower_ dinyalakan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah. Hari ini benar-benar kacau, di luar perkiraan. Dia mengira hari ini akan sama saja seperti biasanya: tenang, santai, tapi kenyataannya dia malah bekerja ekstra. Padahal ini hari libur. Tapi tetap saja, dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. setidaknya usaha kerasnya tadi juga membantu pekerjaan si pacar bodohnya itu.

Beberapa saat dia bersantai, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sasuke membuka matanya sambil bersandar di sofa—lalu tercengang.

Naruto berjalan malu-malu ke arahnya. Tidak mengenakan apa-apa kecuali kemeja putih yang kelonggaran. Sepasang kaki kecokelatannya mulus terekspos oleh mata. Benar-benar menggoda.

Dan di lehernya, ada seutas pita merah yang diikat membentuk simpul.

Sasuke bangkit terduduk sewaktu Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Wajah merona merah.

Naruto berkata, setengah berbisik. "Hari ini masih tanggal 23," katanya. "Hari ulang tahunmu masih belum berakhir."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hanya bisa memerhatikannya. Matanya membulat lebar penuh rasa syok—dan antisipasi terselubung.

Naruto melanjutnya. "Aku tidak sempat menyiapkan hadiah apa-apa—jadi . . ."

 _Kau yang menjadi hadiahnya, hm?_ Sasuke melanjutkan dalam hati, tanpa menyuarakannya. Alisnya terangkat, merasa tertarik. Kemudian, dengan kepercayaan diri yang membumbung tinggi, Sasuke ikut bangkit berdiri. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi Naruto, lalu bibirnya, mengelusnya.

Dia setengah berbisik: "Boleh kubuka hadiahku sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menarik salah satu ujung tali pita itu untuk melepasnya. Sebelum Naruto bisa memberi jawaban, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu membungkamnya. Menempelkan bibirnya ke permukaan bibir Naruto.

Si lelaki pirang itu melenguh ke dalam ciumannya, membalas dengan segenap perasaan. Kedua tangan langsung terangkat melingkari leher Sasuke, mempererat sekaligus memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke tersenyum, satu tangan merengkuh pinggang Naruto lalu meremasnya. Kecupan-kecupan ringan berubah ganas. Naruto membuka mulutnya dan lidah Sasuke menyusup masuk, membelai lidah Naruto dengan lihainya. Merasakan tekstur di bagian atas mulut Naruto, lalu bertarung lidah kembali.

Naruto mendesah dalam pelukannya. Lalu melepaskan pautan mulut mereka. Sasuke meletakkan dahinya di dahi Naruto, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang sudah berhamburan akibat ciuman panas tadi.

Kemudian, Naruto menatapnya. Kedua tangannya menyetuh dada Sasuke, lalu mendorong lelaki itu untuk duduk di atas sofa. Naruto jatuh berlutut, membuka kaki Sasuke hingga selangkangannya terpampang di depan wajahnya.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. "Naruto, kau—"

"Jangan protes," kata Naruto, wajahnya merah menyala. "Hari ini aku yang akan melakukannya."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Tak menyangka pacar bodohnya ini berinisiatif sejauh ini. Tapi dia tidak keberatan. Sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bahkan dia sudah sering sekali berfantasi seperti ini . . .

"Lakukan saja," kata Sasuke, lalu menyaksikan wajah Naruto semakin merona merah.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke selangkangan Sasuke. Menarik resleting celananya menggunakan gigi—berusaha terlihat seseksi mungkin. Sasuke bergumam penuh ketertarikan. Hingga akhirnya kejantanan Sasuke berhasil tampak, Naruto berhenti sejenak, agak ragu.

" _Well?"_ Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

Naruto membersut, lalu melengos. Dia kemudian fokus pada benda di hadapannya. Kedua tangan ikut bekerja, menggenggam batang itu dan mengocoknya dengan gerakan kaku. Matanya berkelebat ke wajah Sasuke, memastikan ekspresinya.

"Tidak buruk," kata Sasuke.

Setengah memejamkan mata, Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah batang itu, kemudian dengan lidah dia mulai menjilat ujungnya. Samar-samar dia bisa merasakan napas Sasuke agak memendek. Dia berusaha lagi. Semakin menggencarkan lidahnya naik turun sepanjang batang itu, lalu bergerak membelah celah kecil di kepala penisnya. Batang kemaluan itu mulai mengeras di tangannya, dan napas Sasuke terdengar semakin berat.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak meremas rambut Naruto saat lelaki pirang itu mulai memasukkan ereksinya ke dalam mulut, membuat gerakan keluar masuk dengan irama teratur. Sesekali ia berhenti dan berfokus menjilat ujung kepala ereksinya, lalu keluar masuk lagi.

"Naruto," desah Sasuke, merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yang berpusat pada selangkangannya. Matanya terpejam, keningnya berkerut. Dia bisa merasakan napasnya mulai memberat.

Mendengar suara erangan tertahan dari Sasuke, Naruto semakin bersemangat dan percaya diri. Batang yang semakin membesar di tangannya dia servis dengan semakin cepat lagi. Mulutnya membuka lebih lebar, dan lidahnya lebih aktif menjilat. Ia merasakan ereksinya sendiri sudah mulai mencuat di balik kemejanya.

"Nnhh," desah Sasuke. "Ahh."

Tangan Sasuke ikut bergerak, meremas rambut emas Naruto dan menggerakkan kepala lelaki itu maju mundur. Semakin cepat, seiring dengan semakin kuatnya gelombang rasa nikmat yang merasuk sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mulai gemetaran, merasa semakin dekat dengan klimaks. Saat dia akhirnya sampai di puncaknya, cairan putih dari ereksinya keluar, menciprat ke pipi Naruto yang bersemu merah.

Napasnya berhamburan, selagi kenikmatan mengguyur raganya. Ia memandang Naruto yang matanya tampak tak fokus, mengelus wajahnya dengan perasaan hangat. Kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Kemarilah," kata Sasuke. Lalu menarik Naruto untuk duduk mengangkang di atas pangkuannya. Ereksi Naruto sudah kelihatan jelas, menggoda, di antara tubuh keduanya.

Kemudian Sasuke memanggut bibirnya lagi. Lebih intens, lebih ganas. Lidah beradu dengan lidah, hingga setetes saliva muncul di ujung mulutnya. Naruto mendesah, tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti Sasuke yang semakin gencar menyerangnya. Tangan Sasuke menelusup ke balik kemeja longgar Naruto, mengelus dadanya. Kemudian menemukan satu tonjolan menggoda, memelintir dengan kedua jarinya.

"Mmngh," Naruto mendesah di dalam ciumannya. Bunyi erangannya teredam oleh mulut Sasuke yang masih membungkamnya. "Sas'ke . . ."

Pinggul Naruto bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang, menggesekkan ereksinya ke perut Sasuke. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke yang satunya sudah bergerak menuju ke pantat Naruto, meremasnya.

Naruto melepas ciumannya, "Ahh," Dia mendesah. Lalu menelusupkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Sasuke.

Sasuke berbisik di telinganya. "Kita harus segera pindah ke kamar," katanya, dengan nada seduktif yang menggoda. Di lehernya, Naruto mengangguk lemah.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke beranjak bangkit. Tangannya menopang bokong Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Sasuke sambil memeluk lehernya. Sasuke mengecup bibirnya lagi, mengisap dan menjilat lidahnya. Ia tak melepaskan ciumannya sewaktu kakinya perlahan melangkah menuju kamar Naruto.

Setelah masuk ke dalam, Sasuke merebahkan Naruto ke atas ranjang. Ia melucuti pakaiannya sendiri sehingga tubuhnya telanjang bulat. Mata Naruto mengawasinya dengan penuh kabut birahi. Satu tangan mulai bergerak menyentuh ereksinya sendiri.

Sasuke merangkak ke atas tubuh Naruto, menindihnya. Ada sebuah senyum tulus di wajahnya. Kemudian ia mengelus wajah Naruto, mengecup bibirnya lembut. "Kau sangat cantik," katanya, lalu mengecup lagi.

Naruto merona merah, tapi dengan segera membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan tak kalah lembutnya. Sembari bibir mereka saling menempel, tangan Sasuke sibuk berkutat dengan kancing kemeja Naruto, membukanya lalu mengekspos tubuh mulus sempurnanya. Tatapan Sasuke tampak liar selama beberapa saat, menikmati tubuh polos dan menggoda kekasihnya ini. Kemudian mulutnya bergerak menuju ke dua tonjolan yang mulai mengeras di dada Naruto.

Mulut Naruto terbuka, mendesah tertahan. Tangannya meremas rambut Sasuke saat pemuda Uchiha itu mulai menjilat putingnya dengan begitu intens hingga makin mengeras. Kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan diri. Tangannya bergerak menuju ke _nightstand_ di sisi ranjang Naruto. Merogoh lacinya untuk menemukan sebungkus kondom dan sebotol _lube_. Ia menyobek bungkus kondom itu dengan giginya, lalu mengeluarkan isinya untuk dipakaikan pada ereksinya sendiri. _Safe sex_. Kemudian ia membuka tutup losion _lubricant_ itu, membasahi jari-jarinya dengan cairan dingin. Aroma harum losion itu membumbung di udara.

Sasuke menyentuh kedua lutut Naruto, lalu membukanya lebar-lebar, semakin mengekspos kemaluan Naruto yang mulai berkedut. Dan juga, di bawah sana, ada lubang di mana titik kehangatan pada diri Naruto berpusat. Tempat di mana akan disinggahi oleh bagian tubuh Sasuke yang serasa semakin menegang.

Jari-jari basah Sasuke meraba tepi lubang itu, berniat menggoda. Matanya berfokus pada wajah Naruto yang penuh gairah, tertarik dengan reaksinya. Lalu, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan, jari-jari itu mulai merangsek masuk. Sasuke setengah terkejut merasakan betapa mudahnya kedua jarinya masuk ke dalam.

"Kau—" Sasuke tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Naruto mengangguk malu-malu, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangan.

 _Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri sejak awal_ , batin Sasuke senang. Hatinya membumbung tinggi oleh perasaan yang campur aduk.

Tak ingin mengecewakan kekasih hatinya, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Menggerakkan seperti gunting. Berusaha mempersiapkan Naruto agar lelaki kecintaannya itu tak terluka saat dirasuki ereksinya. Sasuke menggumam puas merasakan betapa mudahnya jari-jarinya masuk, menggoda titik kenikmatan Naruto di dalam sana yang membikin pemuda pirang itu menggeliat sambil mendesah keras.

Lalu, ia menarik tubuh Naruto. Memutarnya, sehingga kini mereka berganti posisi. Sasuke berada di bawah, sedangkan Naruto berada di atasnya, duduk di atas perutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut bercampur bingung.

"Sasuke—"

"Ssshh," Sasuke menenangkan. "Karena hari ini ulangtahunku, kau yang akan melakukannya."

Naruto kelihatan bimbang. "Tapi aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke. "Kau bisa melakukannya."

Hati-hati Naruto mengangguk. Ia mulai bergerak. Satu tangan menggenggam ereksi Sasuke sambil mengangkat pinggangnya sedikit. Lalu, ia mengarahkan penis itu ke lubangnya dengan perlahan, sangat berhati-hati. Wajahnya menengadah dengan kedua mata terpejam. Kening berkerut merasakan setiap sensasinya. Kepala batang itu sudah berhasil masuk, tinggal sisanya. Naruto sudah mendesah dan mengerang penuh nikmat.

 _Pemandangan yang menakjubkan_ , pikir Sasuke, tersenyum, melihat wajah erotis Naruto dari bawah. Jarang sekali dia berada di posisi ini, jadi dia akan menikmatinya sebisa mungkin.

Naruto perlahan-lahan menurunkan pinggulnya, membiarkan sisa batang itu bergerak masuk. Kepala Naruto tersentak ke belakang saat seluruh batang kemaluan Sasuke yang besar itu berhasil menembus masuk, langsung membobol dan menyentuh titik prostat Naruto yang tersembunyi di dalam sana.

Sasuke mengeluh pelan merasakan sensasi dirinya diapit erat oleh dinding hangat Naruto. Merasakan sensasi familier yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Sekarang bergeraklah," kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk patuh. Menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan naik dan turun, membuat ereksi tegang Sasuke membuat _motion_ keluar masuk lubang hangat itu. Naruto semakin bergerak, irama semakin cepat. Lenguhan dan desahan nikmatnya memenuhi ruangan.

"Aahh . . . Nnhh . . ." desahan Naruto semakin keras. "Nnnghh . . ."

Tangan Sasuke ikut bergerak. Menopang bokong Naruto dan membantunya bergerak naik turun, memperdalam tusukan di lubang itu. Semakin keras. Semakin dalam. Hingga ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh desahan-desahan erotis. Kulit beradu dengan kulit. Keringas mengucur deras. Ereksi Naruto berdiri tegang, mengucurkan sedikit cairan bening di ujungnya.

"Hhaa . . ." Lebih banyak lagi suara benturan antarkulit. Irama pinggul Naruto bergerak semakin cepat. "Sasukeh . . . Nngh."

Sasuke memerhatikan wajahnya, lalu tangannya meraih batang Naruto. Mengelus dan meremasnya dengan penuh gairah. Menyaksikan air muka Naruto yang semakin kental oleh birahi. Naruto mengerang, tubuhnya bergelinjang dan gemetaran oleh sensasi yang begitu intens.

Kemudian gerak tubuh Naruto sedikit melambat. Sasuke mengetahuinya. Ia pun menarik tubuh Naruto untuk kembali bertukar posisi tanpa melepas tautan tubuh keduanya. Naruto membuka mata dan kembali terkejut. Tapi langsung mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk menarih wajah Sasuke untuk dipanggut ganas. Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya, semakin dalam dan dalam lagi. Mempercepat iramanya.

Naruto mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. "Mmngh . . ."

Lidah keduanya kembali saling bertemu, beradu, bertukar saliva. Sedangkan tubuh mereka saling bergerak, seirama, memacu satu sama lain untuk mencapai klimaks. Sekujur tubuh Naruto gemetaran. Ereksinya semakin gencar mengeluarkan _precum_.

Melihat itu, Sasuke semakin gencar menyerang lubang hangat Naruto. Lenguhannya sendiri tak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia melepaskan ciuman mereka, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto, mengecup kulit di sana. Napasnya berhamburan, menggelitik telinga Naruto yang kelewat sensitif.

"Aaahh . . ."

Naruto mencapai klimaks lebih dulu. Punggungnya melengkuk ke atas dengan tangan mencengkeram punggung Sasuke. Sejenak penglihatannya berwarna putih, tenggelam oleh kenikmatan puncak yang menakjubkan.

Sasuke melenguh keras saat ia meraih puncak. Memuncratkan cairannya untuk kedua kalinya ke dalam lubang Naruto. Membuat perut Naruto sejenak terasa hangat. Tubuhnya merosot memeluk Naruto. Napasnya berat dan berhamburan. Masing buta oleh gelombang orgasme yang begitu nikmat.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka saling diam. Mengatur napas. Kedua tangan Naruto memeluknya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Memang sudah kebiasaan untuk saling tidak melepaskan sehabis seks.

Naruto meraih wajahnya, tersenyum cerah dengan sinar yang baru di kedua bola matanya. Sasuke serasa seperti terbius.

Pemuda pirang itu mengecup bibir Sasuke. Lembut dan singkat. Penuh kejujuran.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke," kata Naruto.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum terkuak di wajahnya. Ia merasa . . . lengkap. Bahagia saja tidak bisa mewakili apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Sasuke merasa seperti telah menemukan kepingan _puzzle_ terakhir di hidupnya. Naruto.

"Dobe," bisiknya pelan, nyaris tanpa suara.

Ia merengkuh tubuh kekasih hatinya itu dengan lembut, menuangkan segenap perasaan yang telah tumbuh di dalam hatinya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Merasakan bagian-bagian baru yang terus tumbuh dan menetap di hatinya. Menghangatkan dirinya. Mencerahkan hari-harinya. Hidupnya akan terasa semakin sempurna.

Malam ini malam yang sangat indah.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

 **kali pertama bikin smut M/M. moga nggak aneh ^^**

 **don't forget your feedback :)**


End file.
